Drops
by kurokonao
Summary: Menceritakan usaha kecil Tetsuya dalam menenangkan kekasihnya yang bersedih hati. KuroFuri.


Tes. Tes.

Begitu . Tes. Tes.

Bunyi yang amat dibenci Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tes. Tes.

Bunyi yang amat diminati Furihata Kouki.

Warnanya merah. Kental. Anyir. Dan jika sudah menetes, bak bathtub akan terisi dengan kolam kecil-kecilan berisikan darah.

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Drops © Kuroko****Nao**

**KuroFuri**

**T**

**Romance**

Tangan lemah diambil perlahan. Ada satu usapan kapas yang diberi alkohol pada pertengahan lengan. Jarum suntik yang semulanya ditusukkan pada botol bening bertuliskan _octocog alfa_ kini mengeluarkan sedikit cairannya untuk di tes apakah jarum tersebut dapat bekerja dengan baik atau tidak. Setelah yakin semua prosedur menyuntik telah benar, Tetsuya menyuntikkan jarum tersebut ke lengan Kouki. Memasukkan cairan bening yang diharap dapat menghentikan pendarahan kekasihnya.

Walau lengan lemah itu ditusuk oleh jarum, tubuhnya tak menunjukkan respon apa-apa. Kaget, atau bahkan sakit. Tubuh kecil itu hanya diam. Terduduk lemah sembari menyender pada pinggiran bathtub. Surai coklatnya lepek, basah karena sebelum Tetsuya menemukan orang ini, shower hidup menghujani dirinya.

"Kouki-_kun_," panggil satu suara dengan sarat akan kekhawatiran. Sayang, yang diberi perhatian jiwanya tak ada di dunia. Hengkang. Terbang kemana-mana. Tak sudi berpijak di dunia.

Luka pada ujung jari masih mengeluarkan darah. Terus menerus. Hingga menembus perban. Padahal lukanya sangat kecil.

Ah— lihatlah. Wajah pujaan hati Tetsuya sudah memucat. Tak ada warna. Lemah sekali.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti menyakiti diri sendiri?" tanya Tetsuya sendu, memaksakan senyum palsu ketika tangannya mengelus paras manis itu.

Manik coklat yang kosong menatap lurus ke arah manik _aquamarine_. Membiaskan perasaan hampa, kesepian yang mendalam, dan beban hidup yang sangat berat.

"Ayo bangkit. Kau harus minum tablet penambah darah." Tetsuya berdiri memapah Kouki.

Sepanjang jalan dari kamar mandi menuju kamar, lagi-lagi bunyi itu terdengar.

Tes.

Tes.

Dalam keheningan rumah yang sunyi senyap, indra pendengaran Tetsuya dapat mendengarnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan bagaimana suara itu terus mengikuti, meninggalkan bercak merah di lantai. Dan Tetsuya sangat amat membencinya.

Darah dari ujung jari Kouki masih terus menetes. Bahkan hingga mereka sampai di ranjang setelah Tetsuya mengeringkan tubuh kekasihnya. Terus menetes hingga menembus sprei.

Kapan darahnya akan berhenti keluar? Sedang kekasihnya sudah amat pucat.

"Airnya hangat, kau akan merasa baikan setelah minum ini."

Memang si biru tak kenal menyerah. Sudah tahu pujaan hati sedang dirundung kesedihan, ia terus mengajaknya berbicara.

Tetsuya meminumkan satu kapsul penambah darah pada Kouki, diikuti dengan tegukan air agar obat itu sampai ke dalam tubuh si coklat. Ia mengambil tangannya, mengelus pelan, memberikan ketenangan. Tak perduli jika bercak merah ikut menodai tangannya.

"Lihat, siapa yang akan mencuci sprei nanti?"

Manik coklat mengedip—masih tanpa cahaya—dan tubuh itu malah berpindah posisi membelakangi si biru. Lagi-lagi—walau seharusnya ia menelan kekecewaan—Kuroko Tetsuya hanya tersenyum. Makin bertambah cintanya pada si makhluk coklat ketika pria itu bergeser perlahan hingga ke tengah ranjang.

Akhirnya, Tetsuya naik ke atas ranjang. Berbaring di samping Kouki, memeluk pria itu dari belakang.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan mengapa lagi-lagi harus melukai jari telunjukmu?" kata Tetsuya membuka percakapan.

Tubuh yang didekapnya menegang. Kouki menggigit bibir bawah, agaknya bersyukur ia membelakangi pria biru. Dengan begini, Tetsuya tidak akan tahu raut wajah apa yang dipakai Kouki sekarang.

"Mahoni Sayang?"

". . . hanya tertusuk jarum, Tetsuya-_kun_," balas si coklat pelan—hampir terisak. Ia merasa ngilu pada lengannya, mungkin karena efek suntikan. Kepalanya memberat, kapsul penambah darahnya mungkin sedang bekerja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai tertusuk jarum?"

"Tetsuya-_kun _tidak boleh tahu."

"... Apa ini mengenai syal yang sedang Kouki-_kun_ rajut untukku?"

"Ap— bagaimana bisa kau tahu?!"

Tetsuya tertawa pelan melihat respon spontan kekasihnya. Manik coklat kecil itu membola, menatap tajam karena rahasianya terbongkar sudah.

"Syalnya masih ada di atas meja makan saat aku pulang." Satu kecupan mendarat di surai coklat. "Musim dingin masih dua minggu lagi."

Bibir pucat mengerucut mendengar ucapan Tetsuya. "Aku ingin menyelesaikannya sebelum musim dingin tiba."

"Aku masih punya syal, ingat? Kau yang tidak punya."

"Aku mau lengan Tetsuya-_kun_ yang menghangati leherku."

"Tidak efektif."

"Kalau begitu aku bersembunyi di mantelmu."

"Kouki-kun, kau lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dariku."

". . . sering minum susu tapi tinggi tak juga bertam—aw aw aw!"

Kouki mengaduh ketika merasakan bibirnya dicubit pelan oleh Tetsuya. Gemas, ia balik mencubit pinggang Tetsuya, yang berakhir bibirnya dikecup mesra oleh si _babyblue._

"Sudah ah, aku mau tidur. Kepalaku pusing."

"Baiklah."

"Jangan pergi."

"Memang aku mau pergi kemana?"

"Kerja."

"Besok akhir pekan, Kouki-kun."

"Kalau begitu ayo kencan."

Tetsuya mengembangkan senyum. Lagi-lagi, ia jatuh cinta pada sosok lemah dalam dekapannya. Mengenyahkan memori tentang sebuah surat yang terlampir di atas meja makan, membuang ingatan akan tulisan tangan yang sangat dihafalnya. Tetsuya mati-matian berpikir positif.

Ia memeluk tubuh Kouki. Erat, sangat erat. Tetsuya benar-benar tidak mau melepaskannya. Sekalipun itu demi keselamatannya sendiri, Tetsuya tidak peduli.

Ia mencintai Furihata Kouki.

Furihata Kouki yang dikenal dunia sebagai milik Akashi Seijuuro.


End file.
